poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Crowning Moment of Truth!/Transcript
This is a trancsript A Crowning Moment of Truth in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: *Kiawe: *Ash Ketchum: *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series Theme song starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Crowning Moment of Truth! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Top Cat:' Is that a Maworak? *Kero: Yes,but this Maworak is different than Kanto Maworak. *Ben Tennyson: So Kanto Maworak is a Ground type and the Alolan Maworak is a Fire and Ghost type. *Kero: Exactly! *Emerl: Rotom analyzes on Alolan Maworak. *Rotom Pokedex: Maworak Alola form, the Bone Keeper Pokemon. A Fire and Ghost type. The bone Marowak holds is precious to it and its greatest weapon. It uses the bone as a torch to unleash its attack. *Kiawe: That doesn't belong to you. *Ben Tennyson: Don'y worry Kiawe I'll get the crown back with Heatblast (He select Heatblast signal sign, then he press down and transformed into Cannonbolt instead.) *Ash Ketchum: Cannonbolt? *Cannonbolt: Oh man I said Heatblast not Cannonbolt. *(Alolan Marowak laughing) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: *- *- *Kari Kamiya: Oh no Turtonator! *Petrie: This is bad! *Eeyone: Yep this is very bad. *Flain: Poor Turtanator. *Ducky: Poor Turtanator. Poor, poor Turtonator. *- *- *- *- *(Boring song starts) *{Littlefoot] *It was boring,boring very very boring when Maworak steal Akala crown *- *Ketchum *It is boring, boring very awful boring *Ishia *When *Both *You *Ketchum *It'll make them sad *Ishia *It'll make us mad *Both *Cause very very very boring *Littlefoot *When it's nobody else would know *Littlefoot *When *Truesdale *It's boring boring very very boring *Ash&Matt *Very very *Littlefoot *Almost *Heroes *Really truly very boring *'Littlefoot' *I'm bored. *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Maworak! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later that night) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The next morning) *- *- *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki: '''Looks like they're having a rematch. *'Rika Nonaka:' This is gonna be good. *- *- *- *- *Tigerra: I'll help you Kiawe *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' Use Dragon Tail! *'Meilin Rae:''' Ember! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: We will never giving up. *Meilin Rae: We will defeat you. *(Alolan Maworak is shocked) *Tigerra: That's a spirit you two I'm proud of you both (She started to glow) *(When lightning strike on her as she began to roar out loudly as she evolving) *Lillie: Tigerra she's.. *Ash Ketchum: She's evolving! *(It revealed Tigerra evolves into Blade Tigerra) *Tigerra: I am Haos Blade Tigerra reporting for duty. *Ben Tennyson: Oh man,how cool is that. *Kento Rei Fang: Yeah I'll say! *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: *- *Runo Misaki: Ability activate! Velocity Fang! *- *- *(Alolan Maworak been defeated) *Takato Matsuki: Maworak is unable to battle Turtonator,Torchic,and Blade Tigerra wins which means the victory goes to Kiawe,Runo,and Meilin. *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Sakura Avalon: Great teamwork *Dan Kuso: You guys were amazing. *- *- *- *- *Meilin Rae: Thanks Torchic, you were great. *Stella: You look amazing Torchic. *Kiawe: Thanks Torchic you got much stronger now and thank you too Tigerra for helping us. *Tigerra: It's my pleasure Kiawe and thank you two allow me able to evolve, and I congradulate your Torchic Meilin he's now a strong Pokemon. *(Torchic smile and then he started to evolve) *Meilin Rae: What's wrong Torchic? *Preyas: What's happening to him? *Lana: Torchic acting strange. *Li Showron: I don't think so, but I think he's...! *Drago: He's evolving! *Mia Koji: Yes,I think you're right Drago. *(Torchic evolves into Combusken) *Gorem: Torchic evolved into Combusken. *Gwen Tennyson: Wow! *Ully Yamano: Rotom analyzes her newly-evolved Pokemon. *Rotom Pokedex: Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. A Fire and Fighting type and the evolved form of Torchic. Its mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp claws to intimidate foes. *Meilin Rae: You look amazing Torchic, I mean Combusken. *(Combusken use Flamethrower on Meilin as a new move.) *Meilin Rae: Hey watch when you were breathing. *(Everyone laugh) *- *- *Emerl: I think Maworak wants to go with you Kiawe. *- *- *- *(Eevee spotted a Fire Stone on the ground) *Clover: What is it Eevee did you find it? *(Eevee nod as she touched the Fire Stone and began to evolve.) *Clover: Eevee? *Mallow: Look what's happening to her Eevee? *Bron: Her Eevee started to evolve. *Ash Ketchum: Whoa! *Pikachu: Pika! *(Eevee evolves into Flareon) *Clover: (excited) Wow! You evolved into a beautiful Flareon. *Kiawe: Congradulations Clover that's awesome. *Takato Matsuki: This is getting better and better. *Ben Tennyson: Rotom analyzes on Flareon. *Rotom Pokedex: You got it Ben. Flareon the Flame Pokemon. A Fire type and the evolved form of Eevee. Flareon prefers to roast berries with its fiery breath before chowing down. The temperature of its body averages nearly 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit and the sac where it stores its flames is twice as hot! *- *- *- *(Later) *Olivia: Akala crown is back *Everyone:(Cheers) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Kiawe caught Marowak as a new family, Tigerra evolves into Blade Tigerra, and Meilin's Torchic evolves into Combusken. On top of that Clover's Eevee evolves into Flareon. *Hiker brothers: See ya! (Crying) *(the episode ends)